


Landfall

by SarahHBE



Series: Stony Bingo 2017 [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahHBE/pseuds/SarahHBE
Summary: “You’re about to be stuck with them in an isolated settlement in an unknown land for the rest of your life and yet you seem more at peace than I’ve ever seen you, Steve.”  Bruce commented as he came up next to him.“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere but here, Bruce.”





	Landfall

The absolute best thing about being out to sea was when the waves were just big enough to rock the ship gently back and forth.  No matter how uncomfortable your bed might be the waves – when right – embraced you like a lover and carried you into a blissful slumber.  Which is why Tony did not appreciate being dumped out of his cot and onto the wooden floor, the _cold, hard_ wooden floor.  Blinking he stared up into the smiling face of one Captain Steve Rogers.

 

“It is vastly irritating that people look at you and think you’re an angel when you are really a terror.”  Tony grumbled from his place on the floor.  He decided to just make use of the situation and stay laid out on the floor.  Steve only laughed before having the gall to sit on Tony’s now empty cot.

 

“Thor seems to think we’re nearing land.  And as it’s a bright clear midday I thought you might join the crew above decks.”  The smile on Steve’s face clearly said he’d also thought it fun to rudely awaken Tony from his sound sleep.

 

“Well, Captain, since you asked so nicely.”  Tony levered himself up and into a standing position.  He’d fallen asleep in his clothes from yesterday, again, so it was short work getting ready.  While he pulled his boots back on Steve looked over the mess of papers on Tony’s desk.

 

“I see you’ve been altering the settlement plans again.  I continue to find it amazing that you still find things to change.”

 

“I can always make the plan better, more efficient, Steve.  But, yes, at this point aesthetic changes are the only things I’m working on regarding the settlement’s map.  Things like this,” Tony pulled out a sheet with what appeared to be person’s head blowing smoke towards a structure of gears, “will help us with the labor once we are there.”

 

“And this?”  Steve asked, pulling another paper out of the mass showing what appeared to simply be 2 cylinders, a long one with a shorter on covering its end.

 

“That is a present for Bruce and possibly you.  See here, at these spots, there will be special lens’ so that when you look through the end of the longer cylinder you will be able to see things very far away as if they were right in front of you.  I don’t have the lenses yet but I’m sure it’ll work.”  Steve gave Tony a soft expression and couldn’t help bringing a hand up to caress his cheek.

 

“I’m sure it will.  Your mind produces a seemingly endless number of magical creations for us.”

 

“It’s science, Steve, not magic.”  Tony huffed in annoyance, but there was a smile on his face as he leaned into Steve’s touch.  “As we’ve had this discussion before, Steve, it would give me no ending of pleasure if you would remember that.”  Steve gave Tony a solemn nod but the dark hair man noted the teasing glint in Steve’s blue eyes.  “You are a cheeky bastard.”

 

“Oh, but I do want to give you endless pleasure, Mr. Stark.”  Steve crowded into Tony’s space, pushing until he was pinned to the wall.  “And since you deprived me of my bedmate last night, I think you should acquiesce to my wishes on the matter.”

 

“I thought you wished for me to go above decks?”  Tony smirked at the blond man.

 

“Hmmm, I did, but you seem to have a way of distra-“

 

“LAND HO!”  Thor’s bellow interrupted Steve, and Tony started a bit by how loud the Norseman was.  He would have thought the giant blond was just outside the door instead of up on the main deck.

 

“Well, seems like we’re needed on deck, Captain.  Perhaps just a quick kiss before the others come looking for us.”  Tony waggled his eyebrows and Steve had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

 

Tony leaned in and sealed his mouth to Steve’s.  The captain pressed back hard, a sigh escaping him before moving back.  The noise above deck was getting frantic as everyone was overcome by the everlasting hope that they’d get off the ship and Steve knew he had to get up there to check on things.  Grabbing the brunette’s wrist, he hauled him up the stairs until the they were in the open air.  Tony had laughed the entire time and with a quick peck to the Captain’s cheek moved toward the helm.

 

“Where’s Clint?”  Steve asked after finding the Norseman.

 

“Where do you think, Captain?  He was most upset I saw land first.”  The grin on Thor’s face was contagious and Steve looked to the top of the main mast to search out their scout.

 

“Report, Hawkeye!”  Steve’s shout carried of the cacophony of noise from the crew.  There was an audible holding of breaths as everyone waited to hear Clint’s response.

 

“Land ho!  North by Northeast, 18 miles.”  A roar of cheers came up from the crew loud enough to make Steve’s ears ring.

 

“Quiet!”  Bucky yelled from somewhere forward.  “We’ve still got jobs to do!”

 

“Keep an eye out for a place to make landfall, Hawkeye!”  Steve called after the din quieted a bit.

 

“Aye, Cap!”  Steve watched as Clint hung carelessly off the top of the mass, a wide grin on his face.

 

“We should be able to make landfall about midday tomorrow, Steven.  Then you and I will both set eyes on the land that will become our home.”  The was a wistful note in Thor’s voice.

 

Steve clapped the larger man on the shoulder before heading up to the bow where he found Bucky, Tony and Bruce.  The three men smiled at him as he neared and Bucky threw an arm over Steve’s shoulders.

 

“Nothing frightened me more than when you threw your lot in with Stark but maybe it wasn’t your most terrible decision.”

 

“You love me, Barnes.”  Tony spoke up.  Bucky gave him an offensive gesture and Tony blew him a kiss.

 

“You’re about to be stuck with them in an isolated settlement in an unknown land for the rest of your life and yet you seem more at peace than I’ve ever seen you, Steve.”  Bruce commented as he came up next to him.

 

Steve eyed Tony and Bucky as they continued to insult each other.  Behind him he heard Natasha’s voice raise as she yelled something at Peter.  Looking back, he saw the young cabin boy trying to escape the woman’s grasp, both laughing.  Farther back near the wheel Thor was watching over Wanda as she controlled the ship, and Jim and Pepper were in a heated conversation.  His eye was drawn to the base of the main mast where Scott and Pietro had their heads together and Steve was immediately alarmed at what they were up to.  Steve nodded to Sam as he joined their group at the bow and immediately began to add his insults towards Bucky.  Tony’s laugh made something in Steve lighter and he looked back to the doctor.

 

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere but here, Bruce.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the Bingo prompt "undiscovered country"
> 
> Was going to go for a 'Star Trek' story but went the 'Master and Commander' route instead. For historical reference the year is roughly 1605. In American history the first colony of Jamestown established in 1607. Soo, yeah.   
> For the record I was in the Navy for 8 years and the rocking motion as you're trying too go to sleep was absolute perfection.   
> And in regards to Tony's inventions;   
> (1) This is a rough description of a steam turbine. The picture of a head "blowing" on gears is based off Branca's 1629 design.   
> (2) He's inventing the refracting telescope. Actually invented by German-Dutch spectacle-maker Hans Lippershey in 1608.
> 
> Here's the crew for you!
> 
> • Captain, Steve Rogers  
> • Owner, Tony Stark  
> • Pilot, Thor Odinson  
> • Master-at-arms, James Rhodes  
> • Secretary of the fleet, Pepper Potts  
> • Comptroller, Sam Wilson  
> • Interpreter, Wanda Maxamoff  
> • Boatswain, Natasha Romanov  
> • Boatswain, Bucky Barnes  
> • Physician, Bruce Banner  
> • Carpenter, Scott Lang  
> • Cook, Clint Barton  
> • Joiner, Pietro Maximoff  
> • Cabin boy, Peter Parker


End file.
